Sister know's better(even when she doesn't)
by haveueverreallydancedontheedge
Summary: Meet Evangeline, Loki's best friend, and a ex-mercenary, before her unfortunate(and to him completly avoidable death) brought back to save Loki and a Midgaurd far diffrent from when she was young and why is Bruce a carbon copy of the man who haunted her for all time
1. Chapter 1

Author disclaimer I only own my character and nothing else DO YOU HEAR ME NOTHING~sobs~ THOUGHTS _MYSTERUIOUS STRANGERS VOICE  
_ Piercing the veil

"Ooooowwwwww my head "I awoke suddenly from my nice peaceful sleep with a pounding headache and my entire body aching.

"_Yes well that tends to happen when you awaken from the sleep of the dead_" said some voice that was painfully to loud. I try to open my eyes and learn a lesson: don't, it burns

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, why would I do that? Okay act calm and collected this person could be a enemy trying to kill me.

"_Don't worry I won't kill you_" did I say that out loud? "_no I can read your mind_" oh well that makes sssssooooooo much more sense

"Wait did you say I was dead because I assure I'm not nor ever was"

"_Odd most times they remember oh well prepare yourself, you will get sick_" she told me and she did not lie. I remember being stabbed, jumping in front of the blade to protect Loki, my unofficial little brother. I remember his sadness and his anger and him killing the ones responsible and a blonde man - who was he- trying to stop him and then the scene fell into sweet darkness. Now I won't lie to make myself seem tough and unaffected I did get sick for awhile after i remembered

Afterword the voice now far softer and more pleasant with a feminine sound to it said "_I awoke you for a reason Loki is in danger of harming both himself and a realm called Midgard, do you know of it_" yes I know of it but it is filled with primitive life forms why would anyone want to take it, it isn't worth the time and why would Loki do that he isn't the type "_After you died Loki became …. Unstable and it allowed the Chitauri to take control of his mind with something called the Tesseract and they use him to take realms starting with what they perceive to be the weaker ones first and then attack Asgard and take power for themselves and use us as slave's_"

"With all due respect why do you think that I will help you at all?"

"_Well as children you and Loki were always very close and protective of one another and that never stopped even after your death and you died for him so with all due respect I knew that you not helping was never a problem_" she has a point "Fine I'll help what is it I must do to save Loki" "_You will work with Thor and a group of Midgardians trying to stop him now when you go to Midgard I will help you with any confusion you might have by allowing you to get the bare minimum of information I know on the subject, understand?_" "yes how am I to be getting to Midgard, and tell me kind stranger , who are you" _Just know that I want to help Loki and as long as you are helping him you have nothing to fear from me now I will teleport you to Thor who is with the Midgardians as we speak"_

Thor, who is Thor, wait, wait i remember he is the blode man he was someone close to me. why don't i remember him, _Thor is Your and Loki's brother your death must have affected you more than i thought_. What do you mean

but before she answered that damn bitch teleported me. I hate teleporting because unless your with someone who can block your body it punishes you for going against the rules of space and time and it's painful and sicking "okay lets go save Loki from himself" "oh by the way if Loki dies so do you so be careful" that little tík

According to google tík is icelandic for bitch and yet again i own nothing execpet for Evangeline i also want to thank alexandriareidwinchester for helping me with this so on that note please r&r


	2. currents convulse

I still own nothing if I did Loki would be everywhere

Currents convulse

"She has nice tits"

"Tony she can probably hear you" I can and WHY AM I NAKED

'So"

"Should we try to wake her up I mean she might have a concussion from falling on the table and you can't let people with concussions sleep"

"Can I get some clothes please?"

"What did she say" "I don't know garble din garble is what it sounded like" said this 'tony' person

"Clothes, please find me clothes it is cold and I don't like being naked"

"Right, of course, sorry. Ummm here is a coat. Can you open your eyes" I guess I could try

When I opened my eyes it was kind of blurry, but I could make out three people in front of me two brunets and a red headed girl, after a few seconds the blur on my right said " My name is Bruce, what is your name?"

'"Evangeline, I was told that Thor is on this ship can I speak to him, please he will want to know that I'm here we haven't seen each other in so long"

"We will get someone to find him" said Bruce, with a voice so familiar I look to offer him a smile and give him thanks but when I did he was Arnlaugr but he wasn't because he died so long ago, in my arms. The look of shock must have crossed my face because Arn- no Bruce asked if something was wrong. "No, no everything is fine I just feel a little dizzy that's all" "mhhmmmm. You might have a concussion you fell and hit your head quite hard" no ,no ,no I can't be injured I need to be 100 percent

"I need to find Thor now it is important I can stop this I can" I try to get up but Bruce stops me "Look I will go find Thor he can't be far and Tony will get you clothes and Natasha will make sure you don't do anything stupid okay but you need to stay lying down and don't fall asleep okay" Ha I have slept long enough. I use this down time to examine where I am at it is a room with huge windows to let in the light and I am lying on a table. Around me I can hear people working and playing a game of some sort. My watcher Natasha is silent I can hardly hear her breathing. But I also hear a faint whirring sound, something I didn't recognize, maybe Miss Natasha did. "Excuse me Miss Natasha what is that sound I am hearing" 'It's the motors used to keep this place floating in the air and invisible" Flying and Invisibility you say, my how far your kind have come" How old are you" "Old enough to know better but young enough to hope" at this time Tony came in with some clothing and it really didn't leave much to the imagination "is there anything less….. suffocating Tony or do you like the view these will give you" Only things I could find luckily there are a few women here who are your height, you know when I dream of women falling out of the sky I thought they would be taller" oh a short joke like I haven't heard that before. I have always been short and that was something me and Loki bonded over we were both short well in his case shorter than thorn but taller than me I only went up to the middle of Loki's chest which doesn't make me very intimidating, which is good for me because no one expects me to be so good at harming people. I was pale and had black hair it used to be short but know went mid back I would have to fix. I had Green eyes like Loki and was in position to become the Goddess of fire and secrets but you know I died that always puts a damper on things. I wonder if who took my position

"Well tony I came here just to ruin your dream, sorry"

"Right well imp just going to go to the labs"

"Ok buy tony"

Now I turn to Natasha who had a scowl on her face in fact if I think about it she hasn't changed her facial expression at all

"Not talkative are you. That's good I like that about people, you know sometimes I just need silence"

And more silence I need to distract myself from being bored because that was never good thing boredom meant thinking and thinking made me realize how much my body craved the blood of the people on this machine.

You see when I was younger I got into a room I discovered and read the books that were there and I learned element bending something that was banned but I really learned water bending which became water bending which became blood bending but magic has a price and my body's reaction to the new ability was to take the blood of others to replace blood I might lose using the blood as weapons. My other ability's became reliant on blood, all magic users can do basic healing and to make up for the guilt I felt I learned advanced healing but now the person I was healing needed blood. Suddenly a voice, normally so loud and booming, now quiet called me a name I haven't heard in awhile

"Eve is that really you"

Sorry it took so long to update I was studying for the AP test and then I took it and it killed me like my brain hurts


	3. I Miss You

So who here has seen Iron Man 3 because I haven't and it is so depressing because normally I go see superhero movie on the first to second day they come out but I can't yet again I own nothing

I Miss You

Thor was here but he looked so old and ragged.

"Thor what has happened to you, to Loki?"

At this Bruce directs Tony and Natasha out of the room

"Your death hit him hard, for week's he wouldn't come out of his room, and when he did it was because he found the one who paid for your death and he was so vicious in killing her, Eve, he just tortured her. She died begging for death begging Loki to stop and he just laughed, he was covered and blood and laughing'

"Loki did that Loki who hated harming the smallest creature, who wanted to be kept in the dark of my job. He killed her in cold blood, who was she?"

"Eve if you never trusted me before trust me now it is better if you didn't know"

"Who Thor please I must know"

"Eve…. "He looked at me with pleading eyes as if he didn't want to drudge the memories through his mind. Then I thought of the only person whose betrayal could cut me so

"Thor please not her anyone but her" her being my aunt who I was raised by for the beginning of my childhood who disappeared after her husband died for me

His silence was enough of an answer and I just hung my head

"Thor, why would she do that? I am her family she raised me, she was my protector."

"She blamed you for the death of her husband and wanted revenge and knew when to strike implying someone was helping her"

I couldn't help it anymore I just cried I cried for the death that surrounds me, for the blood on my little Loki's hands, for the death I caused for just being alive.

_Little one do not cry the death of your loved ones was to protect you they willingly died for you such as you died for Loki_

And the death I was paid for?

…_._

You are not very good at comforting "Thor surely my death was not the only factor in this sudden change what else had happened"

'You know of Loki's first born"

"My godson yes I am well aware of him"

"Well he had three more children and each child was ripped from him for their…. Deformities and the shame they brought upon Odin

"Where was Frigga during this?"

"Odin would not listen to her or me he thought it was for the best"

"He took his grandchildren from his son because he thought it was for the best"

"Loki was never really Odin's son, he is Jotunn born"

I look at him too shocked to speak. Loki a Jotunn my brother the enemy he was raised to hate . When we were training Odin would tell us of the horrible brutish Jotunn kind and filled our heads with that but Loki most of all

"Thor why would Odin tell Loki of the horriblness of the Jotunn if he knew what Loki was"

"I do not know eve I just do not know" Thor sounded so defeted and alone and small I had to get up and hug him but that was a mistake my leg's fell out from under me. Thor helped me up to and put me on the table

"I am told that reawakeing is painful and it takes awhile for the person to stand"

How does Thor know this when I died he knew the bare basics hell the abilty to bring back the dead is something both me and Loki just couldn't understand.

"When you died Loki tried to do anything to get revenge and I tried to get you back but the one's I spoke of always said that a sacrifice was needed and I knew you would hate if one was to die just to bring you back"

"Thor where is Loki someone must know"

"That I do not know when I came to Midgard Loki was already gone from where I was told he would be"

For some odd reason I thought he was lying to me but that is immpossible why would he do that

**DUHDUHDUHDUHHHHHH **Thor is a liar ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… but there must be a reason why right

Next chapter we meet Fury and boy will shit go downplease R&R


End file.
